Return
by faynightraven
Summary: What if Valentine wasn't the only one Lilith brought back from the grave. Now that both Valentine and Sebastian are back, the shadowhunter world starts to fall apart. With people starting to disappear and Jace still missing, Can Clary and the rest of the shadowhunting world make it though this in one piece?(Set in the beginning of COLS.)( Some OOC's)
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to the Institute

**What if Valentine wasn't the only one Lilith brought back from the grave. Since both Valentine and Sebastian back, the Shadowhunter world goes insane. With people starting to disappear and Jace still missing, Can Clary and the rest of the shadowhunting world make it though this in one piece?(Set in the beginning of COLS.)( Some OOC's)**

 **Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction!**

Chapter 1: Missing

 **Clary's Pov**

Its been two weeks since Jace and Sebastian has gone missing. The only real proof that I have that he is still alive is the fact that Alec's parabatai bond is intact. I know Sebastian must still be alive because of the attacks. All across the world, downworlders, shadowhunters, and warlocks have been disappearing since about a week ago. My best bet, and the Claves, is that it must be Sebastian. They also believe its Jace's. But after seeing Jace being possessed, I know it would have to be against his will. Right?

Shaking that thought out of my mind, I opening the glass case. I struck a deal with the Fairy Queen. I'll get her communicating rings -which were on presentation in a glass case in the library at the Institute- and in return she'll give me information about Jace.

I hear the door open to the library and I turned around to see who it is. And felt my blood run cold.

Standing there in the flesh, was the one and only Valentine Morganstern. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Beside him was Sebastian and Jace. But that wasn't what I was focusing on.

'How is he alive' I thought' I killed him'.

Immediately, I dropped down to the ground. I heard them enter the library.

"How long do we have" asked Sebastian.

"As long as we want." answered Valentine.

"But they are going to come ba-"

"Jonathan. Don't let your self be undermined by those pathetic excuse for a shadowhunters. If they do come back, then we'll handle them" Valentine chimed.

"I said call me Sebastian" he said, but Valentine either didn't here him, or chose to ignore the comment.

Handle them? What the hell are they even doing here in the first place? As silently as I could, I crept over to the banister and looked down to see them looking though the book shelves. Jace looked fine. He was fine. But why was he with them.

"Look on the next level Jonathan" is what I would have heard Valentine say if I wasn't so rapped up in my mind.

"Well look what we have here" said a familiar voice. A second later I felt someone grab me by my hair and throw me against the glass show case.

I staggered to stand up but my legs gave out on my. I touched my head and felt something liquid.

 _Blood._

"Are you alright little sister" Sebastian growled.

"Go to hell" I growled back.

"Already been there. Its better than you think"

"Stop talking ass-hat" I mumbled, all the energy starting to drain out of my body.

"Whose that and why are they still breathing" Valentine's voice boomed.

He was stomping tword us with a look of pure rage on his face, with Jace right behind him.

"Its your sorry excuse of a daughter" Jace smirked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he really just say that? I started to scoot backwards. I didn't realize it till now; the glass had broke when I hit the case. All I know that there was blood and glass everywhere and me shuffling around in it wasn't helping.

He must be pretending. Or something like that.

"So what are we going to do with you" Sebastian mumbled, tilting his head to the side. Before I could say anything, Jace grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. The last thing I saw before everything went back, was Jace's hatred filled eyes.

 **Why is Jace acting so weird?**

 **What the hell is his problem?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.** **Or not. Wha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Apartment

**Just wanted to apologize for spelling mistakes in advance. Please tell me if you want me to keep posting. Also, sorry for the short chapters. I'll make sure chapter 3 is longer.**

 **Chapter 2:** Valentine's Apartment

"So what are we going to do with you" Sebastian mumbled, tilting his head to the side. Before I could say anything, Jace grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. The last thing I saw before everything went back, was Jace's hatred filled eyes.

…

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was someone sliding there finger's though my hair.

It was my mom. I could tell from the way her hand felt, and I could just tell from the smell in the air. But that wasn't the only smell in the room. I could smell something else, something familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The second thing I noticed was the bed I was on. It wasn't mine. Defiantly not. Where was I? Suddenly, the events from the night before flooded my mind and I sat strait up in bed.. I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white plaster, and I in a bed made of black wood. And beside me was Jocelyn.

"Mom, what are you doing here? What are we doing here?" I gasped looking around the room.

"Just calm down, and keep quiet. I'll explain everything you just got to stay quiet" she whisper, hissing by the end of the sentence.

"Valentines alive. So is Jonathan. So is Jace." Jocelyn began" They came to our house with you unconscious and covered in blood. Valentine said if I come with him willing that he'll heal you with a iratze. He told me I could stay in here with you till you wake up."

"What are we going to do? Where are we? How is he alive?" I furiously whispered.

"I don't know. Let me think" Jocelyn leaned her back against the wall and put her head into her hands.

We fell into silence for a couple of seconds. I took the chance to look at myself. My clothes had tareds all over them, blood was everywhere. My head hurt a little bit but other than that I felt fine.

"There's not much we can. I've heard Valentine talk about a place like this a long time ago but this might not be it" Jocelyn whispered.

"Like what?"

"It's a floating apartment. Kind of. It's hard to explain. But what I do know is that if is what I think it is, no one will be able to find us."

"But warlocks, they can use a tracking spell, right"I asked, my voice rising, panic beginning to set.

"No."

Before I could reply, the door flew open. It was Jace.

"Jace" I whispered.

I was about to jump and run to him, but his eye's stopped me. They weren't the same golden. There was no light in his eye's. They were exactly like Sebastian. I felt like I was about to cry. What happened to him?

He gave me and Jocelyn a once over, a strong look of distaste.

"Valentine wishes to speak to you" said Jace. But it wasn't Jace's smooth, angle like voice. It was shape, like shattering glass.

I slipped out from under the sheets. I didn't feel like walking. I felt like curling up into a ball. I was probley just imagining things. They must have done something to Jace. They **did** do something to him. That's the only explanation. I flowed Jace out of the room, with my mom behind me, into a big room.

 **(AN: This next part is quote on quote from COLS)**

I was in a large room, half of which was devoted to a long glass table. More of the black pendant cut-glass lights hung from the ceiling, sending dancing shadows against the walls. Everything clwas very modern, from the black leather chairs to the large fireplace, framed in washed chrome.

The other half of the room was taken up with a large television screen, a glossy black coffee table on which were scattered games and controllers, and low leather couches. A set of glass stairs led upward in a spiral.

Seated at the long black table was Valentine and Sebastian. Valentine was at the head of the table, with Sebastian in the middle left side and Jace took a seat on the middle right.

"Jocelyn, my love, please take a seat by my side. You too Clarissa" Valentine said, his voice giving me the chiles.

"And why would we listen to you" I growled, my stubbornness taking over my fear.

"I would watch your tone Clarissa. Only reason why your still breathing is because I made a deal with your mother."

"What deal?" I asked. Every one knows not to make a deal with a man like Valentine.

"I'll tell you, once you take a seat."

"Listen to him" Jocelyn whispered into my ear, before she stiffly made her way over to Valentine.

Shocked, and pissed, I numbly shuffled over to the opposite side of the table as Valentine. I looked over at Jace, making sure he was okay. He had no marks, at least none that I could see. But his eyes… just the thought of them made me shiver.

' _He's exactly like Valentine, and Sebastian'_ said a voice in the back of my head ' _And soon, you will be too'._ I pushed the voice out of my head.

"Now that you have agreed to listen to me-" Valentine started.

"Hell no." I said, cutting him off.

"Little sister" Sebastian chimed " Watch your tongue or I'll have to cut it off"

I ignored his comment. Or at least tried.

"Quiet, Jonathan" Valentine hissed, turning his attention back to me. "Me and your mother have made a deal. As long as your two listen and do what your told, you will be spared. Our family is together, and when the war come's, I'll keep it that way." The end of the speech sound like a threat. It probably was.

"How are you alive" I sputtered out.

"After Lilith brought Jonathan back to life, he and Jace summoned her again and boom, I was alive again" he said smugly.

"We burned your body."I gasped.

"You did. So she put me in multiply different body's. She tried warlocks, vampires, and shadowhunters. Then we used the infernal cup on a human and I was able to possess them."

"But how did it work?" I asked, stunned.

"Its a … special cup. I can create an army of shadowhunters using mundanes. Our experiments with warlocks and vampires and werwolves didn't work, but on shadowhunters and mundanes it does"

"How does it work" I asked, on the edge of my seat.

"I can't tell you. I don't know if I can trust you or not" Valentine sneered. "After all, you did kill me"

"And I'll do again if I have to. But, just make it easier and kill yourself. Your monster to the shadowhunting world" I snickered back.

"You don't understand child." Valentine boomed, standing up in his chair. "I'm not from the shadowhunting world. Not me, not Jace, and not anyone like us. We're strong" he took a step foreword. "We're fast" another step "Braver" he took another large step "Smarter" he was right in front of me "So much harder to kill." His face was right in front of mine. He pulled back extremely fast, making my head spin and he started pacing around the table.

"Jace" Valentine continued "And everyone else like him are my army. Me and him still have the same… soul, the same personality, the same _me_ , but everyone else has no free will. Me and Jonathan got Jace to see everything better. To see you for the traitor you are, the pathetic thing. And do you know what he said when we captured you," Valentine said, rounding back to me, taking as if Jace wasn't even there. "You know what he said?" Valentine asked again, leaning down to whisper in my ear "He told me to let you burn in hell. He asked me to let him be the one to kill you. He talked about how you were a waste, a pathetic excuse of a shadow hunter, that he wished he had let the hell hounds get to you. And that he hated you for making him think that he could love you." he pulled away

For some reason I was crying. I didn't believe him. Jace would never say something like that. Yet for some reason, I was crying.

"I will never let you hurt anyone I love, like you have to Jace" I swore.

"You had been asleep for about a week" Valentine said, feigning a frown. "The war has already begun. I'll show you what your disobedience does to your friends. You killed me, so I'll return the favor and kill your little friends at the New Your institute. Tonight.."

 **Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn. Okay so R &R please and tell what you think.**

 **-Fay NightRaven**


	3. Chapter 3: Jace

**Hiiiii. Okay so I'm going to make sure this chapter is longer than the last two chapters. This chapter is from Jace's point of view and it's going to sound a lot like Sebastian but, no, that's because Valentine made Jace more like him using the cup. Okay, enjoy the chapter,. R &R**

 **Chapter 3: Jace**

 _"I will never let you hurt anyone I love, like you have to Jace" I swore._

 _"You had been asleep for about a week" Valentine said, feigning a frown. "The war has already begun. I'll show you what your disobedience does to your friends. You killed me, so I'll return the favor and kill your little friends at the New Your institute. Tonight.."_

 **JACE'S POV**

Finally! Those bastards will die, the one's who tried to keep me from reaching my full potential. The boy Alec who calls himself my brother. He is a pathetic waste of space. Him and his warlock _friend_ are an insult to everything on this planet. And the girl Isabelle, the one who love's a bloodsucker. I felt myself shiver in revolt. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the only me screaming at me, cusing at me for even thinking these thoughts. It was the old me. The one who only believed that good deserves to win. What is good? What if I think I'm good. What gives them the right to tell me other wise. He's the one that love's Clarissa. I agree with these feelings. Well, I don't love her, but because of him, I _want_ her. Not even her, if to be exact. Just her body.

I broke out of my thoughts, just in time to see Clarissa lunge at Valentine. I just sat back calmly. The girl worthless. I would even pay to get rid of her. She's a traitor to this family, just like our mother. Yet Valentine secretly wants her to stay. It must be because of Seb- Jonathan. Ever since he came back from the dead, he had hated her, but when the old me talked about her, his desire grew. Behind his pitch black eyes, you can see the way he really looks at her. I hate it. I don't know why. It's not like I want her that much. It's just something wrong with the way he looks are her.

"I still don't know why I haven't killed you yet" Valentine hissed at Clarissa, who was staggering backwards and trying to get back us. She should know better by now. Every time she try's to be defiant against, stand against him, he'll just strike you back down.

"Valentine, please leave her alone" Jocelyn begged him, running over to him.

"I'm not going to let this child run free. Unlike you, I'm trying to teach my child respect, and how to be a proper shadowhunters. All you have done is teach her to hid. Now she's as useful as a mundane." Valentine spat back.

"You have no right to say that. You turned our son into a monster. And now he's gone. All that's left in his place is this demon. And you are no better than hi-" Jocelyn was cut off as Valentine slapped her across the face. I flinched. Even Jonathan flinched. But there was Clarissa, her face pale white with shock.

As much as I hate that woman and her child, I got to say, they are both are one of the most defiant shadowhunters I know. And the most naive. Because a split second later, Clarissa pounced on Valentine, a look of rage on her face. I sighed and sat back.

' _Not this again'_ I thought bitterly.

Valentine threw her across the room with the flicker of his wrist. Clarissa hit the wall, and landed on the floor. Jocelyn tried to hit Valentine but he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Jace. Teach Clarissa what happens when she disobeys her father." Valentine announce.

"With pleasure," I said, standing out of my chair.

For some reason I felt both honored and angry. I felt honored that Valentine chose me over Jonathan, but angry at my self because I wanted to do this. The old me is trying to break though, trying to make me weak again. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I slowly approached Clarissa.

She was on the ground, her lip bleeding, fiery red hair everywhere, and her bright green eyes brimmed with tears.

"Awe, are you going to cry" I asked, crouching down in front of her. I realized I was her weakness, the old me at least.

"This isn't you Jace," she said sadly.

"This is me. It's just not the version of me you like." I mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair. I was going to make this bitch regret ever loving me.

"I know your in there somewhere,"

"I'm right here. Can't you feel it?" I asked, grabbing her by her hair and bending her head back.

She must of realized that her little speech wasn't going to work because she started struggling. She kicked at me, but we both knew it was no use. I had more years of training, more years of experience. Plus, she was in no condition to fight.

I began to stand up, pulling her up by her hair, lifting her up off the ground, her toes barely touch the ground.

"What should I do to her," I asked Valentine, though never loosing eye contact with Clarissa.

"Whatever you think is punishable, just make sure both of you are prepared by morning. There's an institute we have to destroy"

"Let go of her," Jocelyn shouted. The Morganstern woman should have learned that if you act out, you must be taught a lesson."We have a deal," Jocelyn barked at Valentine, struggling against his hold.

Valentine leaned foreword and whispered something into her ear. When he pulled away. Jocelyn's face was white as paper.

"You can't be serious" she whispered.

"It's a simple deal. Not much to it. Come on" Valentine said, actually smiling,"You can't deny the truth. "

"I would never allow that to hap-"

"Its not your choice. It will happen either way" Valentine cut in." But if you agree, it will be so much easier on you. And for her. Maybe."

What did he say to her? I shock my head, clearing my thoughts. Clarissa continued to struggle against my hold. Suddenly, quicker than I could react, she lifted her knee straight into my groin. I immediately let go of her, my knee's buckling.

That bitch

 **CLARY's POV**

I ran as fast as I could toward the room I woke up in. If I went the other way it meant that I would run strait into Valentine. Before I could even make it half way I felt someone slam me strait into the wall.

 _Sebastian._

"Let me go" I hissed. He pinned me against the wall, with my hands over my head. I grimaced when he put his mouth next to my ear and said," Did you know that before we, _I,_ turned Jace, that I could hear his thoughts, hear your angel boys thoughts. With the mark Lilith used to bond us, I could hear him begging to see you again, saying that he loved, over and over again, hopelessly crying out for you to come and save him, because you to were meant to be, but when we turned him, that voice diapered. Your angel boy's gone Clarissa. No matter how hard you try to get him back, you'll never be together again."

"Your a manipulative bastard. Why should I listen to you"I hissed.

"Because you want to" he breath onto my neck, pushing his hold body against mine.

" . " I grounded out though clenched teeth. He had my legs pinned so I couldn't move them. I struggled his hold on my hand but it was useless.

"But why would I do that," he asked, feigning sadness. Suddenly, he ripped the Morganstern necklace of my neck. I tryed to grab at it. It was all I had left of Jace, all I had of the _real_ Jace.

"Give that back" I growled.

"Why should I" he asked.

"Jonathan" Valentine barked."Put your sister down. We'll deal with her and her friends later. "

"But, Valentin-" "We'll deal with them later" Valentine snapped." We're going on a family trip"

This got Sebastian's attention. " To where" he inquired.

"Edom."

 **Why are they going to Edom? Can Clary save Jace? Does Sebastian have felling's for her? What was Valentine's deal with Jocelyn? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I'm really not sure if I want to make this a Clace or a Clabastion fanfiction, or do neither, or both. Comment which one you want. Please R &R. **

**-FayNightRaven**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

_"Jonathan" Valentine barked."Put your sister down. We'll deal with her and her friends later. "_

 _"But, Valentin-" "We'll deal with them later" Valentine snapped." We're going on a family trip"_

 _This got Sebastian's attention. " To where" he inquired._

 _"Edom._ "

...

 **CLARY'S POV**

After a few more attempt to fight them, Jocelyn was able to calm me down enough to take me up to her room. Her and _Valentines._

"How can you be so calm about this," I hissed as soon as Jocelyn shut the door. " Where the hell are they going to take us? Whats Edom?"

"Clary, I'm just as stressed out as you." she sighed sitting on the bed." I have no clue where or what that is but what I do know is that you need to stay calm and stay stong for me baby, okay," she said, looking like she was about to cry. She knew something I didn't.

"What is it" I asked.

"What is what"

"There's something your not telling me"

"It's not important" she answered, avoiding eye contact.

"If it's not important, then you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Remember how I told you Valentine let me watched over you while you we're asleep." she asked, carefully.

"Yeah.." I answered slowly

"You were asleep for almost a week. Valentine was getting anxious. A couple of day's ago I could here them talking though the door. Jace kept on saying that you were not use to them, that they should just get ride of you. Valentine started to agree on the idea, when Jonathan came up with an idea."

"What was it"

Before she could answer, the door open and in walked Valentine. "As much as I hate to break up this little chat, we must be going soon." he paused, as if waiting for us to say something, then continued,"Jocelyn, come with me. Clarissa, in the top draw of the dresser over there," he gestured to it" pick something suitable for the occasion. Seeing as your brother will be the one this is for, where something.. revealing."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Jocelyn was on here feet and out the door. A second later the door slammed shut.

I was alone.

After thoroughly searching the room for any kind of weapon, I picked out a simple shirt and pants, making sure that it cover as much skin as possible. I walked into the kitchen where I could hear the talking coming from. Jocelyn was furiously whispering to Valentine, as Jace started drawing a opening rune on the wall. It pained me to see him, yet not be able to touch him. He hated me. This version of him, at least. Is there anyway to change him back to how he used to be? Shaking that thought out of my head, I looked for Sebastian. Where was he?

Just as I thought, I heard a voice next to my ear, whisper ," Beautiful as always, little sister."

I jump as Sebastian whispered into my ear. What was his problem? He put his hand on my shoulder, which felt like a hot iron. I immediately scurried way, leaving him chuckling. I walked over to the kitchen.

"We're ready to go" Jace announced. Valentine turned away from a very pissed off Jocelyn, going from a look of pure rage to clarity.

"Grab your sister, Jace. Make sure your not to ruff her up. Use your stele" Valentine said.

What was he talking about? I realized a second later, when Jace started stalking towards me. He wanted Jace to knock me out. I began to back away, ready to make another useless break for it, when Sebastian came up from behind me and pushed my wrist together. I started to struggle but not a moment later, Jace had his stele on my shoulder.

"Not there" Sebastian said, quickly.

"And why not,"

"Because shadowhunter woman should not have runes on there shoulder,"

"Whatever"Jace mumbled. I felt the familiar burn of the stele on my arm. Sebastian let me go. I tried to stay up right, but all of suddenly, my world turned upside down. I felt into Jace's arm. This time, before everything went black, instead of seeing Jace's hate filled eyes, I saw joy inside of them. I wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Lucian, watch your tone with me," Maryse snapped.

"The Clave has no right to say such things," Luke growled. We had gotten news from the Clave today. They believe that Jocelyn and Clary are working with Jace and Sebastian. We done everything to try and explain that both Jocelyn and Clary hate Sebastian. Not to mention that they would ever join them willingly. It's been almost a week and there have still been no signs of them. We've tried every tracking spell, but none have worked Luck was the one to find his apartment ripped apart, with no signs of Jocelyn.I glanced across the library, looking at the glass case.I was the one to find it like that. The blood there was indentifed as Clarys. One of the fairy rings were gone. Simon insisted on keeping the other.

"Isabelle," Maryse practically shouted, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please escort Lucian out of the institute,"

"That is my fiance and my future daughter in law, not to mention your son-" Luke was cut off.

"You are making this too personal Lucian" Maryse said. The bags under her eyes have grown over the pass week. Clary and Jocelyn's disappearances haven't made it any easier. This is the first time in what feel's like forever that she even looked away from the map. Those little signs of Jace are the only thing keeping her stable.

"Too personal?"

"Leave at once" Maryse looked like she was about to claw his eyes out.

"You must not even care about him. That poor boy." Luke mumbled, turning around.

"You have no right to say that," she cried out, " I love that boy with all my heart. You know that. It pains me to know that he's with that bastards son." Tears we're being to form in her eyes," It pains me to know that he's not safe. That even once he's home, the clave will try to kill him, that he might never be safe." She took a deep breath, straitening her self." As for Clary and Jocelyn, they brought this on there self. Unlike Jace, it's there fault there in this situation." Luke tried to say something, but she cut him off," I will not have you in _my_ home, making accusations about _my_ son. Leave at once, before I make you."

Maryse turned her back to Luke. As soon as he left, she landed in a heap into her chair.

"Leave Isabelle," Maryse sighed." I want to be alone for a while."

Just as she said that, the door burst open. It was Alec. He looked as if he saw a ghost. Before I could even ask he blurted, "I've recived news from the clave."He paused.

"Well," Maryse snapped," What is it,"

"All institutes are under attack,"

"Demons can't get in you know that Alec." I huffed, angry that he worried me over nothing.

"Its not demons," he said, quickly." Its Shadowhunters." Maryse eyes widened.

"What," she asked. Suddenly, Magnus came running up behind Alec. "I have bad news," he huffed.

"We already know about the institutes," Maryse informed him.

"They're in Idris too."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then Maryse whispered, " What does this mean?

"Idris has fallen."

 **Oh my gosh! Idris has fallen?! The Morganstern family is going to Idris? What does this mean? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	5. Chapter 5: Edom

**_Authors Note: What ever happens to Sebastian doesn't happen to Jace. Also, I decided to make this a Clace story, with a little bit of Clabastian here and there._**

 _Everything was quiet for a moment. Then Maryse whispered, "What does this mean?"_

 _"Idris has fallen."_

I felt like i was on a cloud. Like the whole world below me didn't matter, everything below me could screw it. I remember felling like this before. Multiple time's. But one stuck out to me. I don't remember how long ago it was. I don't even know what time it is now. All I remember was me and Jace training in the park, when it started raining so me and Jace took shelter under the trees. It was like something from a movie, almost like a dream. We started kissing, the moment was perfect, and everything around us disappeared, and I didn't want nothing. no one to ruin the moment, like me and Jace were the only one's in the world and all that mattered was us. But then our cloud diapered, and Jace just pulled back shaking his head and left, and I was left, falling.

That memory shattered the blissful world around me. I felt like I was waking up from an eternity of sleep. Where was I? I was too tiered to comprehend my surroundings. What was going on? Suddenly everything came back to me. I sat strait up. A sharp pain went threw my head and I immediately fell back down groaning. After a moment, I sat back up. I was in a room. I stood, slowly, not wanting hurt my head even more. It was a small cell. In the corner of the room there was a small bucket. I guess it was for using the bathroom. Hopefully not. I was sitting on the bed, which consist of a thin blanket and a small pillow. on the other side of the room was the door. I was about to walk over, to see if it was unlocked, when it opened and in came Sebastian. He was wearing midnight black gear. I was contemplating to try to run around him, and lock him in the room, when the door slammed shut behind him.

Great.

"Where the hell am I." I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice. I wanted to stay strong, but being in this situation, it was really hard to.

"Your new home of course," he smirked, and he walked across the room in 3 gracious steps. he was right in front of me. I started to back away. He followed. He backed me into a corner. I tried to push him away, but he was too close. I couldn't move away. I took a deep breath. I don't know what I expected him to smell like, but it wasn't what I did smell. He smelt like boy and cologne.

I tried to move away again,but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head. Again.

"I would recommend letting me go before i rip your head off," i remarked.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it," he asked. coking his head to the side. For a second, I thought he looked like he was genuinely sad. But only for a second.

"Where the hell am I?" I grounded out again. He had a strange look on his face, like he knew something I didn't and I didn't like one bit.

"Hell,of coarse. Or at least a part of it," he said, backing away. He began to pace around the room, looking around with a look of distaste on his face.

"What do you mean." I'd rather try to kill him, but knowing that I'd fail, and have no answer's, was not worth it.

"It's kind of like Lilith's vacation home," he smirked, turning to me," I've inherited it. And because I own this little world, it's kind of like I'm god. Except all rulers need queen." He looked at me with a mischievous look on his face." You would be a fine queen, little sister."

"Your crazy," I breathed. Was he serious saying that? "Why am I here."

"Because," he said, as if I was the most stupid person in the world," Your hear because I want you to be." he paused, looking at his wrist. Was there an invisible watch there?," Oh look at the time. We're going to be late for the opening ceremony."

What ceremony? Before I could even ask, he grabbed my wrist, making it feel as if someone pressing a hot iron to it. He pushed the door and continued to pull me down the hall. It was lined with cells on both sides. None of them were filled. Wow. I must have been the one lucky one. I struggled against his hold but it was no use. We continued down the dimly lit hallway till we came up to a set of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I gasped, trying to keep my footing. He didn't answer. We came up to a long hallway and turned left. Everything here was so familiar, I couldn't put my finger on, but I felt like I had been here before. After what felt like a hundred twist and turns, we final came up to a wide open room that looked like... Idris. No, it couldn't be. Idris was bright and beautiful and this was.. the polar opposite. What was this place? What happened to it? Sebastian let go of me and I stumbled backwards.

"Where are we? Where is everyone else?" I yelled, beginning to panic.

"Jocelyn and Valentine are getting there room ready," he paused and gave me a up-to-no-go smile," And Jace is preparing our room."

I did not expect that. " Don't you think we a bit too old to be sharing a room." I laughed nervously, thinking about what Valentine said back in his room at the apartment.

"Oh no. Don't worry. We're sharing a bed, as king and queens do. And since we never had a childhood together we can play games together. Oh, it'll be so much fun," he grinned.

I took a deep breath, backing away," I knew you were a little crazy, but I didn't know you were absolutely insane."

"Why ever would you say such a think," he asked, looking like a confused child. As if.

"I would tell you the whole list, but it's pretty long. Here let me simplify that for you. . "

"Your point is?" he asked. I did a mental face palm. This crazy ass hat wasn't getting this though his thick skull. "It doesn't apply to us," he continued,"We're not human there rules do not apply to us. What we have is more important than any of that."

"What we have," I laughed," We have nothing. I can barley stand you as a person. Let alone a brother. How could I even possibly think of you as more."

Before I could I could even blink, he slammed me against the wall.

 _Not this again_ , I thought.

"You loved Jace, even when he was your brother," he whispered,"Me and you are exactly alike. You killed our father without a thought. Jace had sleepless nights over a man who killed him, and wasn't even his real father, while you didn't even shred a tear. We are exactly a like."

"That's were your wrong," I said, struggling against his hold." We are nothing a like. Your a demon. And I belong to Jace and there is nothing you can do about that."

"I could bring your Jace back. You know he's in there struggling to get free. To go home to his family, to be with my poor little sister. I can make that happen. But there will be a price to pay," he pulled a way from me.

"What ever it is, I'll do it. I promise."

"Be careful what you promise."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Valentine, Jocelyn and Jace walked in.

"Ah, Father, you finally decided to show up." Sebastian grinned.

"I can come and go as I please. This is my world."

"Excuse me," Sebastian asked, completely surprised.

"I own this world, and soon I will own the shadowhunter world along with it. Don't get cocky with me boy. Now,move out of the way so Jocelyn and I can proceed toward our thrown," Valentine voice was rising.

"This is my world. Lilith gave it to me. I own, and I control everything in it, along with everything in it." I've never seen Sebastian so furious. he simply rose his finger and Valentine was flung against the wall. I thought they were on good terms. Doesn't he worship Valentine? Jace started to approach them." If you were smart brother, you would stay where you are." Sebastian growled. Jace stop moving.

"Sebastian. Let go of me this instant," Valentine growled. He was pressed against the wall, lifted a couple inches from the ground by nothing. Sebastian walked up to him with a calm look on his face. Angry, crazy Sebastian was better than a calm one.

"Your not so threaten now." He whispered.

"Jonathan-""My name is Sebastian," he cut him off.

I stood there shocked. What the hell was he doing? I still didn't get it. Neither did Valentine. I could tell he was in shock that Sebastian actual wasn't listening to him. Then a terrible thought came into my head. The only reason my mom was safe was because of Valentine. With Valentine in charge, there was no telling what was going to happen. Knowing how much he hated her, and how he looked at her, the odds of her being safe are very slim.

"Sebastian," Valentine repeated very slowly, as if talking to a wild animal," Listen. i know you want to rule, of course you do, your a Morgenstern. But you will not rule until you are ready."

Sebastian laughed. one that made me shiver." You have no power. Your worthless. Your words mean nothing to me. Save it for some who cares. i was raised to be a king. And Clarissa will be my queen."

"I will do no such thing," I began to back away towards the door. What was his problem? Didn't he know that no, meant no.

I expected him to say something about that he didn't care, but what he said made me wish he did."My dark shadowhunters infiltrated Idris, along with all the institutes, including the New York institute. "

I felt my heart skip a beat. The New York Institute? Maryse, Alec, Isabelle...

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Why are you telling me this," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Because I know that one day you will want to be by my side, but until then, I need to give you a little nudge." he smiled.

"What do you mean, be your queen?"

"Clary," Jocelyn shouted," Don't even consider-," he sentence was cut off as she was thrown against the wall, falling to the floor moving.

"Mom!" I started towards her when Sebastian stepped in my way, just like Valentine did to Jocelyn when I was hurt back at the apartment.

"Clarissa," he said smoothly,"She's breathing, for now. Be careful what you say, because that might change," he glanced over at our mother with pure disgust."Being my queen means you must rule, and you must give birth to our children who will rule after us," he took a step towards me," You must be loyal to me and only me," Another step," You must do everything I please inside and outside the bedroom," Another step." You must be willing to do everything I ask. You cannot try to escape. And most importantly," he pause. He was right in front of me." You must love me."

I looked into his black bottomless eyes. I would rather him just kill me, but if I die, so will Isebelle, Alec, Maryse, Jocelyn...

"Whats wrong with damning one soul if it means saving the rest?" he whispered. His eyes were so bright, i don't know how to explain it. He looked so excited. My stomach turned. I wanted to throw up.

"Your my brother," I whispered, my eyes starting to water. I had to try reasoning with him. If I couldn't... i didn't even want to think of the possibility." It might not mean anything to you, but it means something to me. I always wanted a sibling. Can you be just that, and nothing more?"

He leaned down so his face was inches from mine. I started to shake. I was so scared. I've been scared for my self so many times, that I might not live scared for my friends, but right now I was scared for my soul. "As you said," he whispered," You care but I **don't** "

"No," I whispered, wanting to curl up into a ball and cry. Why was I being so weak? I should stand tall. But I couldn't. I had one last thing to try. I leaned up and kissed him. It was like our kiss in Idris. It just felt so wrong. I felt like I took one step into nothing. Sebastian reacted immediately, he pushed me against the wall. My tears were mixing in with the kiss. I could taste salt. I put my hands on his waist. I inched my hand forward till I had my hand on the hilt of one of his daggers. In a split second I pulled it out and shoved it right into his chest, shoving him off me. I looked at him expecting him to double over in pain. But I was so off.

Instead of doubling over, he looked at the knife then me." Do I have to repeat my self," he said, sounding bored, pulling the knife out of his chest," I am the god of this world. Did you really think that could kill me. _Nothing_ can kill me."

.God. It can't be possible. i just freaking stabbed the guy in the chest. What am i going to do? If he can't be killed then. I felt my throat go dry.

"So do we have a deal," he said, walking back towards me.

"How do I not know your lying? That they will be safe."

"Because you'll see them everyday," he answered. Suddenly the door open and in walked shadowhunters. it was about 30 or 40 of them. And in the middle of them was... Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Magnus, and Simon. But wait, why were the shadowhunters restraining them? i took a closer look at them. they weren't regular shadowhunters. The way they walk, just the way the were... Then it hit me. They were Sebastian shadowhunters.

"Endarken," Sebastian addressed them," What took you so long."

"They would not stop struggling my lord," said a familiar voice. I felt my stomach drop. No. It cant be her. Please don't be her. Our of the cluster of Endarken came Amatis.

"Amatis," i whispered, taking a step towards her. She turned towards me and i gasped. Her eyes were pitch black. No. Not her to.

"Your friends will be next," Sebastian said, from right behind me. I spun around."They will be next to drink from the cup. And so will you. Never able to return to yourself. Trapped inside with no way out. You can make this right." he grabbed my hands in his. My eyes were still puff from before. I took a deep breath.

I said something I never thought I would say," i will be your queen," I whispered my voice cracking.

"No!" I heard a voice shout. i looked up. It was Jace. He looked furious. And for a second I could see it was him. It was my Jace the real Jace. For a moment for the first time in a while I had hope. But that moment ended when suddenly his look of fury turned into confusion.

"i'm sorry Sebastian, i don't know what came over me."

"Doesn't matter. Because now i have everything I ever wanted. A kingdom and a queen to rule it with. "

"So your going to let the shadowhunters in Idris go," I asked hopefully.

He laughed." No. Valentine and Jocelyn will rule there. And me and you here."

"What are you going to do to my friends," I asked.

"We are in need of servant here. Perhaps they can be of assistants."

i nodded my head looking at the floor. All my thoughts were jumbled up. I couldn't think strait this was all happening so fast. How could my life change so much in six months? I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs at everything. Right now I would have been in gym with Simon. I would have been laughing at one of his stupid jokes, and we would have been trying to come up with another name for his band. We could have called it the mortal instruments. Then we would have gone to Java Jones after school, and then I would say goodbye and walk home. When i got there I would have found my mom asleep in front of her half finish paintings and I would go to my orange room and fall asleep thinking about tomorrow. Instead, Simon was a vampire, instead of being at school I was in hell, and instead of talking to him about his band, I was talking to my brother about how I would spend the rest of my life with him.

"Ready to begin your rule by my side," Sebastian asked, his hand out stretched.

"Yes, my king."

 **Oh my god! The Morgenstern children ruling side by side? Jace breaking out of the curse? How can Clary escape? Can she? Find out in the chapter, called _Idris Has Fallen._**

 ** _-_ FayNightRaven**


	6. Chapter 6: Endarken

I used to love to dress up like a princess. To play dress up and pretend like I was going to be queen one day. I used to love it. It was so much fun. My kingdom-which was basic anything that I could find that even look a tiny bit human- was huge and I loved it. Jocelyn drew a picture of me and her- me standing there with my shiny little tiara, and her with he golden crown. I remember asking he was Luke the king. Or was daddy. Then she got a sad look on her face and said something like that a queen doesn't need a king.

I wished that in my case that a kingdom didn't need a queen. After I made my announcement that I was going to be queen, Sebastian locked me in our room until further notice. We was the others? There's was no telling what he would do to them. I don't know Sebastian. After I found out About the real him, that he was my brother, I never saw him again. Well, until last week. And now he wanted me to be his queen. What the hell does that even mean? Who would be our people? Never mind that,he wants me to have his children?! That means we would have to... I shook my head, no way. I felt like I was going to throw up. its wrong and disgusting on so many levels. But if I don't agree then he'll hurt everyone I love.

I put my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. My vision started going blur with just the thought of that. I would rather have him hate me, have me be one of his servants and have someone who actual loves him - if there is anyone- be his queen, and that isn't his sister.

I sat up looking around the room. It wasn't what I exactly what I expected Sebastian's room to look like. If I had actual given it thought, I would have expected black and white, with everything modern and glossy. Instead it was one with more of a 1800's look. It wasn't big or small. It has a four poster bed with a brown comforter, that had stand designs on it, and a small chest at the end of the bed. Both sides had nightstands and be side that was his or hers closets. and in them was a combined bathroom.

On the far side of the room was a balcony, looking over... well, I didn't know. The first thing I did was fall on the ground and cry. I suddenly thought of the story beauty and the beast. He was the beast who captured the ones I love, and in return for there freedom, I stay here for eternity. Except in that story, she sees the beast for what he really is. I already know what Sebastian is, at least, I know that he's a killer with no heart. He has no souls. And true love's kiss doesn't exist. I guess I really am a queen. At least according to Disney I am.

The door banged open and in came Atamis. " Lord Sebastian wishes that you will come and join him," she said.

"What does he want," I said, getting up and wiping my eyes.

"You have been here for almost an hour and he thinks its time for you to meet your people," she answered, getting impatient.

I've been here for an hour?! I've wasted valuable time! I could have been looking for a stele and then... and then nothing. Theirs nothing I can do. If I try to leave, he'll stop me and punch my love ones. And even if me and my love ones get away, Sebastian will always find me. With Valentine ruling Earth, and Sebastian ruling hell, my only escape would be heaven, and after Sebastian's done with me, there will be no way I'm going there.

"Fine," I said. She grabbed my upper arm harshly, and before I could tell her to let go, she pulled me down the hall going a hundred miles an hour. Before I could yell at her to let me go, we were already there. Instead of the room being fulled by my shocked loved ones, it was now full of Endarken. Hundreds of them. And there, standing in all his glory, was Sebastian, smirking. What I wouldn't do slap that smirk right off his face.

"Clarissa, its nice of you to join us," he said, making all the head in the room turning to me.

"It wasn't exactly my choice," I snapped, glaring at Atamis.

"Don't matter. Please, join me up here, my queen."

I came up to the thrown. He's probable hidden my family away. Angering him would cause him to retaliate. Thats the last thing anyone would want.

"Now let me continue. We have the new members of the Endarken joining us," Sebastian announced to the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came my family and friends. They were struggling against the Endarken holding them, Isabelle was screaming. What was going on? Then it hit me,.

Sebastian was going to turn them into Endarken.

 **Whats going to happen?Will the shadow-hunters prevail once again or will this be there down fall? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I decide to make this a 99% Clace story, but I will still have tidbits of Clarbastian**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	7. Chapter 7: He loves me, He loves me not

Have you ever had that felling, where time just stood still. Where your mind is trying to comprehend what exactly is going on? Why me? What can I do to prevent this? But sometimes there is nothing you can do, sometimes all you can do is try your hardest but that still won't be enough. Hopefully, this wont be my case.

"What are you doing," I sputtered, whirling around on Sebastian.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Our deal was to protect them." If looks could kill, he'd be 6 feet underground.

"You think I'm turning them into Endarken," he asked looking shocked.

"You-"

"Little sister, I'm keeping my end of the deal. After alittle bit of thinking, I realized, that this would all be simpler if i just did it."

"Did what," I asked slowly, as I began to back away.

"If I'd just turn you into me."

"Let me go," Jocelyn screamed." You cannot do this to my daughter."

"Its not my choice. Besides, why would I do that? Everything would be so much simpler if she was on our side," Valentine said calmly. Him and all of Sebastian's prisoners were being escorted down the hall. He had just announced Sebastian's plan.

"Please don't let him do this," Jocelyn began to sob. Valentine continue to walk beside her with a straight face. "Shes my daughter. Shes our daughter. As much as you hate to admit you know its true."

"Watch your tongue." was all he said. They were coming up to the door now.

"I'll do anything. I'll make the same deal with you that Clary made with Jonathan. I swear to the angle that I will be loyal to you completely if you do this for me."

Luke began to argue when Valentine cut him off. " You swear on the angle?"

"Yes"

"Then it looks like we have our self a deal."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

I whipped my head around. It was Valentine. What was he doing?

"Do what, might I ask" Sebastian said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Make Clarissa like you. It won't work," Valentine said, looking directly at me. He gestured with his eyes, going from me to Sebastian belt. More specially Sebastian's stele. What was he planning?

"And why not," Sebastian said pretending to not be interested.

"She has too much angle blood inside of her." Now he had Sebastian's attention. Enough so that Sebastian wouldn't know if I took his stele. I tried to think of a rune, of any rune. It wasn't working. I had nothing. I tried harder. Nothing.

"So," Sebastian asked, trying to see what he was talking about.

Suddenly it hit. I could see the rune now. It was shaped like a t with a x though it. I reached foreword, and slide the stele right out of his belt. He didn't even notice. All of this attention was on Valentine.

" No matter how much demon blood you put into her, her angle blood will dominate. I'm sorry son, but there is no way to make your sister love." Valentine said.

"Your lying," Sebastian face had gone red with rage. I could tell he was trying to keep a calm composer but it wasn't working very well.

"He's telling the truth," I mumbled. Sebastian whirled around on my. His eyes were darting across my face, like he was trying to see if I lying. He looked absolutely crazy.

"No. He's lying. I'll prove it." Grabbed the back he pulled me flush against him and kissed me. I gasped. I was about to pull back when I suddenly came up with a plan. I kissed him back. I felt like I falling down in to a black void, with nothing to catch me, just like I did back in Idris. But this time there was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I felt my blood run cold. I was enjoying this alittle bit. Actually enjoying. I'd rather face his rage then fell this again. Going along with my plan, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. With my stele in hand I drew the rune, fast. He pulled back, harshly, as soon as I was finished drawing.

"Clarissa-" he began to say, when all of suddenly he went ridge and fell to the ground. He didn't move a muscle. It worked.

"What did you do to him," Atamis yelled, stalking toward me.

"Paralyzed him. Only I can un-paralyze him" Atamis growled," And since I am queen of this land, and the king is unavailable at this time, im in charge. And I command you," I turned to the rest of the room, " To not harm me or my love ones."

Atamis stopped moving and just glared at me. I turned to Valentine," Why did you help me." I asked him.

He laughed," I didn't help you, I helped myself. You just got something out of it." I looked at him confused.

"Hand me the stele," he said.

"No," I answered, hugging it to my chest, not letting without a weapon is already scary. Valentine with a weapon is terrifying beyond imaginable.

He grinned. "Suit yourself," He turned to the Endarken and yelled," Jace." Jace immegred from the group of shadowhunters. " Grab the stele from Clarissa."

Jace, as fast a lighting appeared in front of me and grabbed my stele. I was about to yell at Atamis to stop when suddenly Jace put his hand over my mouth. He threw the stele at Valentine who caught it. I struggled against Jace's hold. He had one hand on my waist and the other covering my mouth. I kick at his legs but it was pointless. He was not going to let go.

"Thank you Jace," Valentine said. He walked past to in between the two thrown s were the immortal cup sat. He drew a rune on it. I couldn't see it. Suddenly all the Endarken seemed to changed, the whole demeanor. The spines striated and looked foreword blankly, there eyes like glass.

"Hello my puppets. I am your king for the time being" Valentine paused then grinned saying,"Until you become useless to me."

"Atamis," Valentine said formally," Open a portal. We have wasted enough time here already." He turned to use," Jace, let go of you sister."

As soon as he loosened his hold, I turned to Atamis and said frantically ," Atamis restrain Valentine."

She just look at me with a blank expression and said," Jonathan is no longer my master. So neither are you." She turned around and walked the nearest wall and began to conjure up a portal. Not with a stele but with an enchantment.

"Endarken, grab the prisoners," Valentine said. They encircled my family and friends. There were so many of them that I couldn't even see my friends. I heard Jocelyn yell," You broke our deal."

"What deal?" I asked him.

He ignored me," I completed our deal. You didn't say what I had to do after, all that I had to do was prevent him from turning her."

"What are you talking about"

"Endarken, grab Clarissa. Use force if you have to. Jace follow me. I was about to argue when all of suddenly, the Endarken dove for me and everything went black.

...

Idris was ruined. The once beautiful empire that toward above all, that glistened at night with witch lights. Before, when it was attacked by demons, it was bad. But not like this. Not like this at all. Then, there were people running for life, and the city still managed to be alive, the shadowhunters still managed to prevail, still had a fighting chance. But this was just... to terrible to describe. The city was empty , dead. Everyone was either dead, with the wounded, or trapped in there house by the Endarken.

I could see this all from my spot in the tower. I woke up here two days ago. Food I carried up though a little elevator. I felt like Rapunzel. But instead of my prince being there for me, he was under a dark spell. And instead of having my hair to climb down with, I had nothing. With no clue whats going on, I've been thinking the worst had happened. What if Valentine killed my friends and family? What if Jace was dead? What if he'd killed Luke? The lightwoods?

All I had up here was a small cot, and a blanket. I've been getting bread and really crappy water. Six months ago I was living a perfectly fine life, with Jocelyn, Luke and Simon. I was happy. What if Valentine never found us? I shouldn't think that. I would have never met Jace, Izebelle. But I also wouldn't have met Hodge, Valentine, Sebastian...

I was broken from my thoughts as I heard a crash from beloved. There was 4 barred windows in my room. From what I could tell I was in the middle of Idris. This must be some cruel joke. From what I could tell, Valentine had taken all the shadow hunters from the institutes and brought them here. Yesterday there was kill off. I got an invitation sent up to me along with my food. They were making downwolders fight underworlds right against each other. The clan that won got to stay alive. In the end, Valentine killed them all.I saw it from my window.

For some reason, I was crying. Tears pored down my face it wasn't suppose to be like this.

"Nothing is worth your tears," said a voice from behind me. It was Jace.

"Jace," I breathed, smiling. It was him the real him. I just knew it.

"Its me Clary," he started to cry. I stood up and ran across the room and fell into his arms and began to cry. And he held me. We sat on my bed silently. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I cried about my lost home, I cried about my old life, my new life, I cried that this moment would soon end, I cry that my brother could not be safe. I cried for so many reasons. And Jace cried to. He whispered "I know" over and over as we rocked back and forth in each others arms. It was so sad yet perfect. But all good things come to an end.

Jace pulled away, and gave me a small smile." Where were you? Whats happened? Is everyone alright," I asked.

"Valentine removed the curse. Temporarily. I'm so sorry Clary. That wasn't me. I'll never be able to forgive myself for him. He was Sebastian's twin. I'm so sorry, Clary," he took a deep breath," Valentine brought all the shadowhunters here. They either pleaded there alliance or he would kill them. Hes not turning them into Endarken. Once Valentine gets the city under control, hes going to destroy the mortal cup along with the Endarken. Everyone's saft. I know that. I dont know about Luke. I know Valentine is keeping Jocelyn under lock and keep but I dont know where."

I whipped my eyes sitting up, and took a deep breath. I took a deep breath, and cleared my head." How did you get up here."

He looked away." Valentine sent me retrieve you. It was either me or a three headed demon." So Valentines using demons now.

"What about Sebastian." I asked. He couldn't have woken up. Could he?

"Thats why Valentine sent me. So you could wake him up."

Great.

"Why would I do that."

"I don't know. But we got to go before he sends someone to get us." He had a point. We stood up. He walked over to a empty wall and began to draw a portal rune. I stood next to him as the portal began to open. I grabbed his stele from him. I can't let Sebastian wake up. I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Jace," he looked at me confused, then realized what I was doing." Clary n-" he began to say just as I pushed him though. I stood there for a moment. I was about to be on the run from the devil himself. I jumped though. God bless me

 **Wow! So intense! Valentine now rules the world. Where there be any where she can go where he wont find out. Find out in the next chapter called 'Run Clary, Run'**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	8. Chapter 8: Run, Clary, Run

I've read books, seen anime's, TV shows and heard of people running away. They make it look so easy. A fake ID, a new passport, and a place to stay is all you need. Maybe its that easy for mortals. They dont have warlocks tracking them, they dont have the so called new god of the world out for them. By the angle, what was I thinking? I'll never make it though this. What if he hurts my family? No. I need to clear my thoughts. Sebastian would do much worst than that.

I looked around me. I was at St. Francis Xavier School. Why did I come here? I knew I couldn't go home, to Luke's farm. Out of all places I came here. Suddenly, the bell of the school rang and teens began to pour out of the school. I watched them all go by. They had there problems. Winter Formal was coming up, collages to apply to, brothers who annoy you ( that don't want to kill you.) That was me. I mean I had my problems. The world has changed. Well, no. Jace once told me that world hadn't changed, just the way I saw it. He was right.

Jace. What could Valentine be doing to him? He could be torturing him he could...

I was broken away from my thought by someone yelling my name. My first thought was that it was Valentine, that he had found me, but when I saw who it was, I immediately relaxed. It was Eric, Kirk, and Matt, from Simon's band.

"Clary," Eric yelled, coming to a stop, in front of me, " I haven't seen you in forever. And Simon. How are you," he breathed. He looked the same. They all did.

"Uh, we've just been busy," was all I could say. What was I doing? Why was I doing? The longer I stand out in the open, the more of a chance Valentine has of finding me.

"What happened to you," Matt said, coming up besides Eric. I didn't understand what he was talking about then I looked down at myself. My clothes were torn, covered in dirt. My hair was probably a frizzy Afro and I hadn't even taken a shower in a week.

"Bad hide-gen. I got to go," I said, backing away awkwardly. Matt was about to saying something but he never got the chance. Because right at that moment, a dagger flew right past me and impaled into his chest. He tried to scream but blood just gurgled out of his mouth. He crumpled to the ground. People all around us began to scream. What have I done?

...

I ran. I ran faster than I've ever ran. There were demons. Everywhere. Of all shapes and sizes. And I left Simon's friends to be killed. They were probably already dead. What have I've done? I should have thought of a plan. A better one. Not this one. Screams of men, woman, and children echoed off the streets of Manhattan. Valentine was right; I am a pathetic excuse of a shadow hunter. Running down a empty alley- at least I thought it was empty. At the very end was a woman about the age of 30 or so with her small child. And were being cornered by Drevak demon.

Oh, come on. Valentine could do better than that. The least I could do is help.

"Hey," I yelled. It didn't move. I grabbed the nearest thing to me- a rock- and threw it. It bounced off it back. Immediately, it whirled around. It might not be able to see me, but it sure as hell can here me. " Your looking for me. Clarissa. Well come and get me."

It made a hissing noise and starting crawling across the ground towards me. Okay, I probably should have thought this through. All I had was my stele. I probably should think of plan because it was going strait for me. Running over to the wall, I drew a portal rune. I imagined the perfect place for it to go; Valentines apartment. It took a couple of seconds to swirl open. The light illuminated the space around me. I kicked the trash can next to me, making the Drevak demon head perk up, then he came charging towards me. About 3 yards away it dove for me. At the last moment I jumped out of the way, causing the demon to fly past me into the portal. Take that Valentine.

The woman and her child were gone. They must of run off. Smart. Looking back at the end of the alley, I saw demons, still chasing people, diving down and snatching people off the ground. This was Idris all over again. Maybe I should have just listened to Sebastian... No. I've gone this far. I can't look back, or everyone's life will be for nothing.

Then I heard it. The sound of something falling, whistling though the air. I look up just in time to see a body fall to the ground right in front of me. Up until then I've never heard my self scream so loud. It was Simon.

...

He wasn't moving. What was he doing here? Valentine had him. Valentine...

"Clary," he whispered. Demon venom, and blood was ozzying out of chest where his chest layed in shreds from claw marks. And

"Simon!" I gasped, falling to the ground beside him. "Your going to be okay," tears were poring down my cheeks.

"Clary. He took the mark of Cain. He made a deal with a angle," he gasped. He was death pale- more than his usual vampire self." Valentine found you. I knew were you were. I had to make sure you were okay. I ran though the portal. They were so many demons. I'm sorry Clary," he whispered.

"No, Simon. I'm sorry. Come on. We'll find someone to help you, we'll go to..." But there's no where to go. Valentine had all Warlocks, Downworlders, Shadowhunters, every supernatural creature that could possibility find us.

"Go Clary. As long as your gone, Valentine won't be stupid enough to kill them." He coughed.

 _Valentine._ "Thats it," I breathed," I'll take you to Valentine. I'll make a deal. I'll-" he cut me off," He'll kill me after words."

We were both silent for a second, when Simon said," I finally found a name for my band."

"What is it?"

"Red Headed Spitfires."

I laughed. He gave me a small smile. "Bye Clary," his eyes fluttering shut.

"No." I said quietly. He wasn't moving. "No," I shouted. "Simon," I shook him," Simon," He didn't move. I began sobbing. My heart throbbed in my chest threatening to break free. "No, Simon. No, no, no, no."

I backed up against the wall. He was dead. How could Simon, geeky, crooked glasses Simon be dead?

I had to get out of here. He told me not to give into Valentine. I crawled over to the nearest wall and scribbled a portal rune, barley legible. A moment later a portal open and I crawled though. I didn't know where to go, where could I go. I hit soft grass. Not nothing to move, I sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed. I couldn't move.

I began to slip out of consciousness. I saw someone in black robes coming towords me. Then everything went black.

 **Do you know wheres shes at? Who else will die for Clary? Can she ever escape her family? Find out in the next chapter called "Silent Brothers"**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	9. Chapter 9: Silent Brothers

You know when you wake up in the middle of night, wondering why you were freezing? And it turns out you'd kicked your blanket off your bed. The problem for me was waking up and missing my blanket, and pillow and, well my bed.

I could feel a rock stabbing into my back. Where was I? Was I still in the my cell in Edom. No. I actually had a bed there. What happened after that? Valentine happened. Was I in my cot in the tower? No. What happened after that?

Suddenly, everything of that day flew past my eyes. Me, pushing Jace thru the portal; Simons friend being killed right in front me; Demons attacking the city; And Simon. I held in a sob. It has happened within a matter minutes, so much in so little time.

I peeled my eyes opened. They felt like they had been sealed shut. I looked around me. I was in some sort of cell. There was nothing in it really. On the walls were witch lights, illuminating the space around me. The walls and ground were solid stone and on the far left was a large wooden door with runes on it. Why did this place look so familiar?

 **'** _Because Jace Herondale once stayed in this cell when he thought he was Jace Morgenstern_ ' said a familiar voice in my head

The Silent Brothers. Most specifically, Brother Zachariah.  
"Why, out of ever were you could put me, you had to put me here" I mumbled. I remember that painful time. I'd love Jace so much, just as much as I did now, and not being able to tell him that, show him that, was physically and mentally painful.

 _'I thought it would be more comfortable. Your mental state when you came here was not very clear'_ said brother Zachariah.

The door swung open, revealing him. Surprisingly it was only him. He was wearing his regular black rob. I wonder if they wash them.

"What am I doing here?" I question him.

' _I could ask you same thing. When we heard of the attacks and when you appeared on our front door steps, we knew there was a connection. And yes, we know of Valentines return. We just don't any other details. Clarissa, if we release you, do you swear to the angle to answer every question we have involving Jonathan Morgenstern and Valentine Morgenstern'_

" I swear"

It has been a while since I was last here. But I'm pretty sure there wasn't hundreds of shadow hunters living here.  
'They came here, seeking help and shelter. Because Valentine has drunk from the cup, as you have informed me, and all the Endarken have too, the demon blood prevents them from entering the City of Bones.'

There were not only shadowhunters, but also confused mundane a who had been brought here for protection. There was mostly woman and children. Where were they going to be put? What can they have to eat?

' _They will be kept inside of the empty cells. The food is being transported as we speak, though portals outside. Under normal circumstances, we could not even consider letting mundanes and shadowhunters here, but before Valentine took full control of Idris, we were given strict orders from Idris to protect as many shadowhunters and mundanes as possible.'_

 _"_ Whats going to happen? We can't stay hidden in here forever." I asked.

This time, Brother Zachariah took sometime before answering,' _Thats were you come in, daughter of Valentine. You know him, more than any of us here. You are one that can save us all.'_

Okay. Totally no pressure. If I mess up, everyone I love will die, and the entire world might be destroyed. No pressure. Yep. We're all screwed.

...

After a long speech about how I can do it, Brother Zachariah decided to give me a break. I decided to walk around. It's been a long time since I was last here. I had hope that I wouldn't have to come here ever again. Just my luck. After wandering around a gain, I came to flight of stairs that looked strangely familiar. Once I go to the bottom I realized why. This was were I remembered. Where I started to, at least.

I remember Jace racing over to me after I fell. Jace. It was painful to just remember his beautiful face, to remember every perfect about him ,to remember that chip in his tooth, which was the one thing that made him imperfect. I remembered the first time we kissed. We were on top of the institute. He'd made the perfect little birthday picnic. Then the clock struck midnight and the flowers began to bloom. They were so beautiful, but with Jace there, you could hardly call anything other than him beautiful. And the I slipped, or he slipped and we kissed. It was magical, and so painful to remember. I leaded against the wall for support. It hurt so much to remember all of them. If I were going to do this I had to put those felling away. You have to fight fire, with fire. And to Valentine, I was simply a match. But I will be Jaces little spit fire. I had to be.

A image came into my mind, a rune to be more exact. I knew what it was. It whispered to me, begged me to use it. Dark Magic. Nothing good comes from it, but in order to defeat Valentine, in order to do what I have to do, I must use it. It was the only way.

I pulled out my stele. For some reason, I was crying. I had to do this.

 _No, you don't_ said a voice in my head. It was Brother Jeremiah. _I'm telling you not to, but Valentine tried to fight fire with fire, and look what he has become. I am warning you Clarissa, if you do this, you might not be able to go back._

He was standing across the room. I looked at him ," You are a Silent Brother. You off all people know of sacrifice for the greater good."

 _I know. Just be careful with your decisions._ With that he was gone.

I looked down at my arm. I had to do this. With that, I drew the rune I had created. This is for the best. I was still crying. Jace would never forgive me.

It was a rune of no humanity, to be able to focus, to be able to kill your enemies but it also meant killing who ever got in your way, and forgetting your past feelings.

Forgive me Jace.

 **Oh my god! Will Clary be able to defeat Valentine? And even then, will she ever be the same? Find out in the next chapter called ' Runes are a girls best friend.' Also, I wondering if you guys wanted me to keep on post. Like, you want me to make it short and sweet, or do you want tme to make it long, with more details, and suspense. Comment what you think. R &R.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire with Fire

**I'm so, so, soooo, sorry for the late up date. I have been really busy, and have used my spare time to update my other fanfictions. I will now focus on this one for now on. I also changed the chapter name from what I said it would be. Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 10: Fire with Fire**_

"No you incompetent fool! That will not work. We must strike fast; now!" I yelled at the Downworlder. Two days it's been since we began planning and we have gotten nowhere. Every single time a plan of mine comes to mind, they shoot it down, saying that the idea was ridicules, that too many live would be sacrifice in the process.

"Who care's how many lives we lose? If we sit around here and do nothing, more lives will be lost and we'll end up like the clave; defenseless." I said sternly, slamming my fist down on the table. Vampires, Downworlder, Shadowhunters, and the Silent Brothers surround the table, contemplating the idea. A stray of blackish reddish hair fell into my eyes. I pushed it away. Ever since I drew the rune two days ago, stands of my bright red hair have been turning black. I didn't care though. The old me would have let everyone die before making the tough decision. I know what I must do, and I don't care who gets hurt, even if that person is Jace.

"Clarissa," said another Shadowhunters, "You must realize that we have other choices. Your love one's are there too."

"No. It's too late for them. Let them die for all I care," I hissed. Though part of me struggled, screamed at me relentlessly about how we love Jace, I knew that Jace would have wanted this, to rather die than serve my father. I'm doing him a favor.

The Shadowhunter eyed my rune for a second. I glared daggers at them, causing them to back away towards the wall, then turn and run. I sighed loudly. "We all know that the only way to fight fire is with fire. In order to defeat Valentine we must get our hands dirty."

"We don't need-" "Yes we do," I cut them off. "This battle will never end and Valentine will only grow stronger, and eventually there will be no world to save." My voice had gone down into a harsh whisper at the end.

 _Then Brother_ Jeremiah said _what do you propose we do?_

I grinned. I knew exactly what we were going to do.

Ever since Clary escaped, I haven't seen daylight. I don't know how long it's been, since it's hard to tell time in the dark cells in Idris. Since Sebastian knew of how Simon escaped before, all the windows were sealed up. Thank you Bloodsucker.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I shivered as another flow of memories from my time as Sebastian's puppet flew into my head. I hated myself for how terrible I treated Clary, and now that she's gone, I don't know what she thinks of me, let alone is she alive. I knew nothing of what's going on. Food was brought down every two days, at least according to the vampire in the cell next to me. I haven't seen Sebastian or Valentine.

Speaking of the Devil. Sebastian walked past the cells with a tin cup, rattling the bars of cages, coming to stop besides mine.

"Hello Brother," he grinned.

"I am not your brother. We've already established that," I hissed.

"Ah, yes. But you are going to be my brother in law one day, aren't you? That is, if Clary is still alive, and that you would want her once I'm done with her." I growled and ran forward, slamming against the cage.

"Unlike you Brother," I spat, "I know what love is and Clary loves me and I love her, and no matter what you do to us, nothing can change that."

Sebastian walked forward until his face was inches from mine. "We'll see about that," he challenged. With that, he spun around and began to walk way when he stopped, and half turned to me. "Oh yes, and Clary and the left over Downworlder and Nephilm are coming to attack to night. If I were you, I'd be care full. I heard this place wasn't built well." He started to walk again. "By this time tomorrow, my queen will be right where she belongs."

…..

"Ready," I heard a voice behind me ask. Turning around I saw Maia.

"For what," I asked, turning around to finish gearing us. I was almost finishing reapplying the _Fortis irrefragabiles_ ,which is what I named the rune I created. It meant 'Strong, Unbreakable 'in Latin. If my brother were here he would have been proud. Too bad I don't care.

"For tonight. Clary, your family and friends are there. Simon, Jace, Izabelle, your mom, Luke, Alec, Magnus." I could hear the desperation and chose to ignore it.

"Simon's dead," I said coldly.

"He died trying to save you."

I turned around, now finish getting ready. "I know. What is your point?"

"Clary," she walked up to me, her eyes wild, "You love your them. What you're doing may kill them, may kill you. Why are you risking it?"

"Maia, when Daniel was abusing you, why did you let it happen?" she looked taken aback for a second before answering.

"I didn't I told my parents. I ran away," she said defensively.

"But you could have done more. You could have hurt him, showed him you meant it, stopping him when he did it, calling the police, getting evidence. So many things you did because you were scared." I leaned towards her till we were inches apart, "You were a coward. Because of you, your brother tormented you. Don't you realize that if you told the police he would have gotten in trouble, he most likely wouldn't have died? If you made better decisions, you wouldn't have turned into a werewolf? You would probably be in collage. All of it is your fault. Yes, I know they are there, but the tough decisions make the biggest change. So tough up, or I'm leaving you here." With that, I left Maia standing there in the middle of me room, staring at the wall in shock.

What I didn't know what was really going on. Sebastian threatened her friend's lives and that if she gave him information on the wear about of what was going on. If only I had known, maybe everything would have been different. As I said, the tough decisions make the biggest change.

…

"Ready," I whispered. I had made a rune that made me and the Shadowhunters able to talk between each other, like cell phones, but even with the demon towers off, we couldn't uses cell phones, since they still interfere with our connection.

"Group one and two are getting into position." Each group was made up with two Shadowhunters, and three downworlder.

"Okay. My group is going to enter thru section three." Signaling everyone began to walk down the hill towards one of opening. After about a minute we were three. Endarken and demons roamed the streets. They were everywhere. I swallowed. With the Endarkens strong scenes of smell, and hearing, if I moved into the clearing, they would immediately detect me.

"Group 8. Act now." Suddenly, a large explosion went off towards the west side of the city. The Endarken began to run down the street in a flash, along with the demons. After a few moments, all that was left was an Endarken. I gestured for everyone to move. As soon as my feet touched the road, the Endarken head snapped towards me. I began to reach for my sword, when an ear splitting sound erupted from the Endarken. It was like a scream. Within seconds, dozens of Endarken surrounded us, knives raised, when a voice stopped them.

"Stop," yelled a familiar voice. A path cleared though the Endarken, as my brother walked towards us. "Well, sister how nice of you to join us." He grinned.

Instead of cowering away, I laughed, "Oh Brother, you think way too highly of yourself. What do you go this time for me? Death threats? No, let me guess, threatening the people I love? Ha, I could care less." I spat at him. He only grinned.

"Oh sister, I have much more planned for you." He turned to the Endarken. "Kill them." He said, and before I could protest, he grabbed my arm, yanking me away from them.

"Let go," I snarled, and taking a deep breath, I summoned the power of _Fortis irrefragabile_ _s._ Energy soured thru me, and, taking the arm that Sebastian was using to pull me, snapped it. Sebastian cried out in pain. Taking my fist, I slammed it into his jaw, causing him to stagger back.

"Abort, abort," I told the Shadowhunters threw my message. All I got was static in response. That was not good, not good. When I reached the Endarken, I was too late. The last of the Shadowhunters lay fidgeting on the ground with a sword in there chest, and I watched as the wolves turned into their human form, unmoving on the ground.

"No," I whispered. "No," I growled. I turned to Sebastian who was grinning.

"I warned you Clarissa. You could have taken your place as my queen and none of this would have happened. _You_ did this to them," he said, walking towards me.

I wasn't paying attention to him though. Anger that was unlike anything I have ever experience burned threw me. I could feel the rune on my wrist burning. Everything that has happen over the past two weeks went thru my mind; Valentine's Apartment, Edom, Idris, New York, Simon, The Rune, and now this. I hate Valentine and Sebastian. I absolute hated them.

I looked at Sebastian my eyes burning. He stumbled back in shock. I remember the silent brother saying that once I go down this path, I can't go back. But I don't want to. These bastards are going to get what they observed.

"Clary," Sebastian said carefully, "Clarrisa." He eyes when wide and he started running.

I grinned. A game of cat and mouse? My pleasure.

 **Evil Clary? Did Sebastian know who he was messing with? Will Clary still be able to save her friends and family? Or will her plan of revenge be too much for her? Find out in the next chapter called 'Nice Girls Finish last.' R &R**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	11. Chapter 11: Nice Girls Finish Last

**Okay, I know it's not all tying together so far, but it will soon. Also, I am sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy.**

"Nothing," I heard Jace scream in the cell beside me. For the past couple of hours, all we could hear was scurrying rats and the sound of dripping water.

"Jace, you need to stop freaking out. Sebastian was just trying to scare us," Even as I said those words out loud, I knew they weren't true. Sebastian might be a manipulative bastard, but he never went back on his word.

"You don't know anything Simon. Bloodsuckers like you know nothing."

"I know. He keeps his promise. He said I would regret trying to kill him in Edom and he was right. He made Clary believe I was dead," I slammed my fist against the bars of my cell, but immediately cured as it burned my skin. "He's not going to win," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over. To make matters worse, I haven't seen Isabel in days. The man in the cell across from me say's that all the girls go to the 'chamber.' I prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. "What's going on?" I panicked. I could practically hear the grin in Jace voice, "Its Clary. She's here." Suddenly the door banded opened, and Sebastian came in.

"You're coming with me."

…..

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Clary chimed, rounding the corner. She let out a crackling laugh. Twenty or so Endarken stood in front of her, weapons at hand. Even as they stood there, there expressions stoic, she could see the fear, see their uneasiness, there uncertainly. She loved it.

"Awe, where Sebby? We never got to finish out game." She whined.

"In order to get to Lord Sebastian you must get thru us," one of them yelled. There others growled in agreement, raising their weapons.

"Challenge accepted," she breathed. Before any of the Endarken could move a muscle, Clary had a knife In hand and had slit ten of their throats.

"Who's next," She asked from behind them. They whirled around in shock, which turned into anger. They charged forward. A second later, they laid unmoving on the ground.

"Sebby, come out and play. I'm getting bored," Clary yelled, starting to get frustrated. Sebastian appeared around the corner, Endarken in tow. Not only that but Jace and… Simon. Clarys felt my heart contract _. No, no, no, they weren't suppose to be here_ , Clary thought. Her care free composer began to slip. She realized why they were here; Sebastian brought them there to use them against them. For a moment, the old Clary broke free and she felt herself begin to move forward, but the rune reclaimed its hold on her and she was back.

"You brought more toys. Fun!" Clary squealed like a little girl, clapping her hands.

"Sister let's not play games. This is war and lives will be lost, have been lost, but we can stop this. Let's not make the same mistakes as our parents. You and I both know that together I and you can rule the world, any world. It can be-"

"Save it," Clary cut him off. "I don't want to hear your melodramatic speech about belonging. I admit, together we would make a good team. But here's the thing," Clary took a step forward, "with you, you'll always be the one in control, you'll be the one who makes the rule." She took another step forward, "I own me and I own my world. Do what you want with the other ones, but this is my world, this is the Shadowhunters world, the human's world, this is not your world. This is mine and I do not want you in it. Take your Shadowhunters, take Jace, take Simon, and take whoever you want. I don't care. Just get the hell out," She spitted out the last part, a look of pure disgust on her face.

Sebastian sighed, "I gave you a chance sister, but I don't care about owning this world. I care about owning you-""Melodramatic," Clary yelled, but Sebastian ignored her," And I will have you. I know you're powerful, but you against me and my whole Endarken army, is impossible to beat. You'll lose. Just surrender now.

"Oh Sebastian," Clary sighed, "How much I pity you. You think this rune is for more power? Energy can't be created nor destroyed or created, and the same goes for power." Sebastian looked at her, confused. "My rune links my power to your Endarken. The stronger your army grows, the stronger I grow. You're fighting fire with fire, and I will destroy you." Clary looked around her. The bodies of her dead brother lay around her. "I already there power and most of their lives. With my army I will gain back Idris."

Sebastian scoffed, "What army?"

"This one," the bodies of the Endarken she killed earlier turned to ash. Suddenly, the Downworlder and Shadowhunters beside her sat up gasping for breath. "The more of you I kill the stronger my army will get. Prepare to die, _Brother_."

 **This was the second to last chapter and there is one more left, and it will be way more longer . Thank you for reading so far. Please review, follow or favorite. I will update before Christmas. I'm also considering making a new mortal instruments fanfiction called ,"The Phantom of the Institute," and it will either be Clabastian or Clace. Message me or comment below what you think of it.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	12. Chapter 12: The End (REVISED)

I heard metal on metal as my blade slammed against the Endarkens. All hell had broken loose at my declaration of war against my brother. Endarken had swarmed us, but ever so slowly there number went down as ours grew.

Rearing my blade back, I plunged it into the Endarkens chest. In a moment, their eyes grew wide, and I could see it, see the fear seething inside of them as they realized this was their end. Grinning, I put my foot on their chest and ripped my sword out. Turning around, I saw absolute cause. My army got knocked down, but moments later it rose. Valentine always wanted the perfect army. Too bad he choose the wrong child.

Looking across the mass of bodies, I saw Jace. He had a sword in hand- most likely from one of our fallen- and was charging forward, relentlessly.

 _Go to him_ said the voice in the back of my head _be with him. Don't let him out of your sight._ I knew that voice; it was me, the light Clary. But she was going to get me kill. Pushing that voice into the back of my head, I ran back out, looking for the real threat; Sebastian.

"Looking for me?" Turning around, I saw Sebastian, and at this side was Valentine.

"Speaking of the devil," I mumbled, moving forward. I gave him a once over. There were a few scratches her and there, but nothing much. Suddenly, I realized something I missed before.

"Who was able to wake you? I had put you under a spell that only I could disengage."

"Oh, Daughter of mine," Valentine smirked, speaking up for the first time, "You really are your mothers daughter. But not because of what you think. Yes, you are both foolish, but there was one other person who could break your spell." He glanced behind, and gave a short nod. I watched as Jocelyn walked out from the middle of nowhere and stood by Valentine's said, as calm and composed as ever.

"Mom?" I whispered. She looked different from the last time I was her. Her bright red hair had dulled, bags had gathered under her eyes, but I also notice something different, something else.

"I'm sorry Clary," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Why," I said, waiting for an answer. When one didn't come, I tried again, more loudly," Why?"

"She didn't have a choice, Clarissa," Sebastian answered, like I was being a fool. "That deal Valentine stuck with your mother wasn't about you. It was about her." I looked at him confused. He sighed dramatically. "Valentine promise her that he would not bring harm to you or Lucian. Jocelyn swore on the angle that she would stay by Valentines side, helping him, and doing what she must, to keep him pleased,. Even if that meant trying day after day in that tower, trying to get you to crack. Eventually she got the answer, and with the help of your runes that you, yourself, created, she was able to wake. She even swore that if I died, she would kill me, but being as it is impossible since I'll already be dead, she would have broken the oath, and your mother But Jace just had to screw with our plan."

"Jace has _nothing_ do with this," I growled, moving in my fighting position.

"Oh Clarissa," Valentine feigned a frown, putting his hand over his empty chest like there was actually a heart there, "Jocelyn wasn't the only one who swore on the angle. Jace swore that if you won, that he would kill everyone you love. And seeing as Jocelyn would already be dead, then that would be impossible."

Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized the truth; I was screwed. My head snapped up as I heard a familiar scream in the distance. I whipped my head around to see Jace sword slam into a downworlder. He wasn't helping up; he was helping them.

"So what is it," Sebastian said, eyes ablaze. "Will you damn the one's you love, or will join your family?" He stretched out his hand, offering me a chance to save Jocelyn, Jace and everyone I love, or letting them die.

Suddenly I felt the rune flare up. _Leave them_ a voice in my head said _Save the ones you love_ said another.

"I came here today in hopes of taking over Idris," I finally said, "And you take the ones I love. And in return I must let the rest of the world rot under your control," I sneered. "But you will not threaten me. For I am the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and if there is one thing you have taught me father, is to do whatever you need to take what you want; what you deserve." I lifted my blade triumphantly and watched as fear flickered threw Valentines eyes. He finally realized the one thing all parents eventually do; they have absolutely no control over their children.

"Clarissa," Valentine said warningly, backing away slowly. "You don't want to hurt me. What about Jace, your mother-"

"What about them?" I sneered, "I love him and she cared for me. But this is my world and I'll be damned if you and your cowardly blood rule it."

In a flash I flicked my wrist, my knife souring. Valentine flinching, and the dagger was about to hit him, when a certain angel boy stopped it. Jace.

"Get out of my way Jace." I hissed.

"I can't let you do this," He said carefully. I looked in his eyes and felt that in some other universe, in some other time, this was supposed to happen. The test of my loyalty to the world of people I just meet.

"I know." In a flash, I threw a dagger towards Sebastian. Jace reached out to stop it, and using that as a distraction, I swerved around them, and with a scream shoved my blade straight into Valentine's chest. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was blood.

I leaned my head down till it was right next to his ear and whispered, "Goodbye father." His eyes shone for only one more second, before his whole body went limp. I grinned, finally feeling complete, when I felt a blinding pain in my back. I looked down to see a sword tip protruding thru my rib cage. I looked behind me to see who the attack was. It was none other than Jace Wayland. I heard familiar words swirled thru my head _To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one that is destroyed._ I felt the rune on my arm finally fade away and collapsed as my world went black.

…

I've felt pain. Physical pain. Pain so strong it sent me screaming. But none of it, none, was like the unimaginable pain I felt as I awoke. The first thing I felt was the pain in my arms then legs then back. It all pulse with pain, coursing thru my body.

The second thing I felt was somebody next to me. I feel the light drift of air in my direct and could hear the sounds of sheets being moved around.

The third, and last thing I felt, was the bed sheets beneath me. I contemplated just laying there forever, in the goose feathered bed. Then, I remembered everything. Valentine, Sebastian, Idris, the fight, and Jace.

I shot up in bed, looking wildly around at my surroundings. I was lying, as I suspected on a bed. A hospital bed. I was in the room like the infirmary at the institute. Looking around I saw familiar face. I was in Idris. I tried to move my legs over the side of the bed, but a blinding pain in my ribs prevented me. I looked down to see a bandage wrapped around my ribs.

"Your up," A voice yelled from the other side of the room. Isabell came barreling towards me, her eyes wild. When she finally got to me, she tackled me with a hug, knocking the air out from my lunges.

"My ribs Isabell. You're crushing me," I managed to say. She let go abruptly and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. But other than that you're fine, right?" I nodded, and felt some of the pain leave me again.

"What happened?" By the looks of the room around me, I could tell that many were injured. When Jace stabbed me, I must have lost my connection to the army.

"We won, well you one. Once you went down, I thought for sure we were going to die but after seeing Valentine dead, and Sebastian trying to heal you, I knew their defence was down. As soon as Valentine died his men started dropping like flies."

"And Jace?" I asked. If what Valentine said was true, then him and my mother were probably dead by now. The thought made me lean over the side of my bed and hurl.

"I'll let you get some rest." she said hurriedly, and began to stand back up, when I stopped her.

"Tell me Isabell."

"Jace isn't dead. He's a Silent Brother," All I could do was gasp at her. She went on when I didn't reply, "He was trying to kill everyone, and even himself, and we knew that soon he would realize he wouldn't be able to protect them so, right minded Jace told us to do what we had to do, and the Silent Brothers gave us the proposition, and now…" She drifted off.

"And my mother…" I asked her. "The same as Jace," she responded. "And that's not all," I looked up at her in wonder at what else she could say. "We have no leader, and seeing as you fought the rebellion, the clave would like to make you the leader. Of Idris."

Again, all I could do was gasp at her. The idea of being separated by not only Jace, but my mother, too, and having to rule Idris. If you had told be that this had happened, I would have laughed in your face and said that you were acting like Simon.

"And Sebastian," I asked.

"He's dead."

We sat in silence for a few moments. "Clary, I know this is a lot to take in, but Idris needs a leader. Will you do it?"

I looked up, and knew my answer, and knew what Jace and my mother would want me to say, "Yes"

 **THE END**


End file.
